The Cupboard in the Kitchen
by ForeverTreasure
Summary: My name is Amy, I'm sixteen and I'm a witch. That's all I know. Ginny told me the wizarding world is at war, she says I have a brother and a lot of people think he's going to save them all. Ginny told me I was taken by Death Eaters and tortured for information on the whereabouts of my brother and that's why I lost my memory. I can't remember Harry, but I know he didn't save me.
1. Dear Diary

**So, here is the first chapter to my first Harry Potter fanfiction :) hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter One  
Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,  
__It's been a weird couple of days_

**Cross that out**

_Dear Diary,_  
_…so…hi?_

**Cross that out**

_Dear Diary,_  
_I wish I knew what to freaking write!_

**Cross that out**

_Dear Diary,_  
_...okay, I've wrote that a lot now_

**CROSS THAT OUT**

_Dear Diary,_  
_Dear Merlin this is bloody ridiculous._  
_Haha! Dear Merlin, I doubt Merlin wants to know agghhh!_

**FREAKING SCRIBBLE ALL OVER IT!**

"Ginny!" I huffed, and looked up at her from the leather bound book she had given me full of blank pages…well, apart from the first one. Blank, just like my mind. "This is stupid. I don't know what to write, I don't know who I'm supposed to be talking to, I feel like a complete idiot." I slammed the quill down on her desk and snapped the book shut. "I'm not doing it."

Ginny didn't even lift her eyes from the photo album she was cradling in her lap on her bed. "Then don't do it." She murmured.

Huh. That seemed too easy.

I was right. She continued.

"You can just be stuck like this forever, I don't care. Doesn't bother me, it's not my life."

I heaved a big sigh and buried my face in my folded arms now leaning on the desk.

Ginny gave a small sigh of sympathy and said softly, "Look, don't think of it as writing to a person, you're meant to be doing this for yourself you are the only person ever going to read this – unless of course you want somebody else to read it but that's totally up to you, I'm not – "

Her rambling cut off abruptly when I glanced up at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just…write whatever comes into your head."

"That's the problem, nothing is coming into my head. As soon as I put quill to parchment my mind goes as blank as when I first woke up." I muttered irritably.

"Well then maybe that's what you should write about."

"What?"

"Waking up." At my vacant stare she said, "Write about when you first opened your eyes, what you thought, what you felt."

I chewed on my bottom lip not feeling at all comfortable with that, I didn't think I was a very touchy-feely-emotional person. Yeah, that's right, I didn't _think_ I was. Truthfully I had no idea.

Ginny, who seemed to understand – though I had no idea how yet was eternally grateful – smiled gently. "Just put the quill to the parchment and let your hand guide you. My suggestion, is that you start at the beginning."

I nodded once. The beginning, that always _was_ a good place to start. Something flashed through my mind at the speed of light, it wasn't exactly a thought, nor was it a solid memory, I didn't know how to describe it. It was almost like something I had remembered. There was a glimpse of green eyes and scruffy hair, everything was sort of white and clean and something about a story.

I shook it off and put quill to parchment just as Ginny had said. I paused, _This is for me, nobody else. This is for me, nobody else. _It was almost a mantra and with that in mind I began to write.

_Dear Diary (a.k.a me!)_

_This is the beginning: my name is Amy, I am sixteen years old and I am a witch._

_Aside from that I don't remember anything, anything at all. I don't remember Ginny despite apparently having known her – and been best friends with her – since I was eleven years old._

_I don't remember Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny's parents, but they're awfully nice and I like them a lot. They've got a great house, too – The Burrow. Ginny said I've been here loads of times, she said it was the first part of the wizarding world I had ever encountered, apart from Diagon Alley, of course._

_I don't remember The Burrow or Diagon Alley. Well, I sort of remember Diagon Alley, I can't remember actually physically being there myself but I can see it in my minds eye – the cobbled street, the bustling shoppers, the magical shops themselves and not forgetting Gringotts the wizard bank._

_That's sort of how I see Hogwarts, as well. I can't recall ever actually being there or any of the people but I know what it looks like. I remember the Quidditch pitch, Ginny said I played Chaser along with her for our House – Gryffindor, apparently – I can hear cheers and shouts and screams and groans of a crowd but I can't see any faces, and I can't remember flying._

_The Great Hall, I can smell the food, see the golden plates and goblets, hear the chatter of students but its all a sea of faceless blurs and its like I'm looking into someone else's mind._

_I can feel the coldness of the dungeons, the warmth of a cosy four-poster with red drapes. I can feel the magic of Hogwarts buzzing like a live wire coming from students and teachers and the castle itself. I can hear the snores and disgruntled groans of portraits disturbed from their midnight slumber by the light of a lone wand, I can hear the complete and peaceful silence as the entire castle – except one – sleeps._

_I can feel all of this, I can hear these things, I can picture them but I can't see faces, I can't even see bodies, if I'm lucky I can see smudges of colour but that's about it._

_Ginny's trying to help me remember, she has album upon album of photos of our school life together and she even has one of my own – which I was completely unaware I had._

_Ginny and/or I are in all of them, some of us together, some of us with other people – our friends, apparently. But there are also a fair few with three other people who Ginny says we're really close to._

_In these pictures there's a tall, gangly ginger boy – blatantly Ginny's brother, her family are all redheads – she says his name is Ron. There's also a girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione, Ginny says she's really clever and she Ron argue a lot._

_And then there's another boy with a mess of black scruffy hair and blazing emerald eyes – like mine. Ginny says he's my brother. Ginny says his name is Harry Potter._

_But I don't remember him._

_I didn't remember him when he cried and begged and pleaded with me the other day when I woke up, insisting I was messing around, insisting I was being stupid, sobbing about how I was the only one he had left._

_I cried too._

_My eyes stung and my chest ached as this boy cried for me, cried in pain because I couldn't remember him. I tried, I tried so hard but I couldn't do it. I couldn't remember him._

_All I could remember was the inside of a cupboard._

_The cupboard in the kitchen._

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**The whole "cross out, cross out, cross out" thing wasn't at all planned. I actually used the strikethrough thing before realising FF didn't actually have that. **

**It's my first Harry Potter fanfiction but its been in my head for quite a while...well ever since I reread the books and wondered what would have happened if Harry had had a sibling. **

**Anyway, let me know if this is something I should continue.**

**Review :)**


	2. The Beginning

**Next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Two  
The Beginning

_I realised yesterday that I hadn't really explained everything in my first…diary entry? Is this really a diary? I mean, I thought diaries were what people used to keep track of things, you know; Monday – feed the cats, Tuesday – learn Patronus charm, Wednesday – paint bedroom, Thursday – watch paint dry, Friday – feed cats (if they're still alive)._

_You know, something along those lines._

_Sorry, I'm rambling…and now I'm apologising to a book. I apparently get tortured, I lose my memory and now I'm apologising to books. Brilliant._

_Okay, an explanation._

_…Okay, an explanation is a little hard to give when I don't have one myself. No one seems to want to tell me what has actually happened to me. Madam Pomfrey – the Healer who was here when I woke up apparently told everyone that they weren't to tell me anything, just that something had happened to me…something bad…and that I was to see if I could remember it myself. She said that I have a sort of amnesia but I know she was lying, I could see it in her eyes…and I may or may not have overheard her talking to Mrs Weasley._

_Madam Pomfrey said that a part of my mind was suppressing my memories of what happened, she said that my mind was protecting itself and that Mrs Weasley should let me try to figure things out for myself. "A mixture of suppression and the Cruciatus Curse is what's causing the absence of memory." Is what she specifically said._

_I'm not stupid and I'm no Muggle, I know what the Cruciatus Curse is. I just don't know why it happened to me._

_Ginny told me that the Wizarding world is at war. Maybe that has something to do with it. I don't know. I don't really know much about the war. Everyone goes quiet when I walk into one of their conversations about it. It's quite irritating really. How do they expect me to remember anything if they give me nothing to go on? No clues, no hints, nothing. Well, not entirely nothing._

_Ginny shows me her photos every day hoping they'll trigger something. So far, nothing. Zilch. Zero._

_It is beyond frustrating. I've never felt so frustrated in my life. Mind you, if I have I wouldn't know about, would I?_

I chuckled to myself quietly as I ran the soft feather quill over my lips, a frown coming to rest across my features. That wasn't funny. That wasn't funny at all. I sighed as I dipped the quill into the ink and placed it against the parchment.

_I suppose the only way to deal with this sort of thing is with a sense of humour, otherwise I'd just go barking mad. Well, madder than I am already what with the memory loss and talking to books._

I pursed my lips as I looked up from the book and gazed outside from where I was sat on the window seat down one of the corridors at The Burrow. It's a cosy little spot, with Mrs Weasley's own handmade cushions and knitted blanket. She set a plate of rock cakes beside me earlier, still warm. I took one and nibbled on it as I watched Crookshanks chasing gnomes in the garden. My brow furrowed and I placed my half eaten rock cake back on the plate and picked up my quill.

_Ginny said her brother, Hermione and Harry Potter aren't at Hogwarts – where they apparently should be – completely their seventh and final year. She doesn't know where they are, nobody does. But Mr Weasley was kind enough to tell me that they had borrowed one of the tents that we used at the Quidditch World Cup – apparently I had been there as well – and Ginny is under the impression they are on some sort of mission to do with the war._

_She said Harry let something slip before they left and she thinks that they might be trying to find a way to kill the Dark Wizard that is at the heart of the war._

_But, again, I don't really know a lot about him. Ginny said she would tell me later when Mrs Weasley wasn't around. She said that she thinks I shouldn't be kept in the dark about these things and personally, I agree with her._

_I don't really know a lot about anything. All I know is that I woke up and I was blank. Just blank. I felt nothing. I remembered nothing. I thought nothing. I stared up at the white ceiling above me knowing nothing but numbness when a soft voice reached my ears._

_"Amy." The voice called gently._

_"Amy, can you hear me?"_

_The white ceiling flashed above me, disappearing then reappearing quickly, numerous times and I felt my eyelids flutter and realised I was blinking rapidly. With the realisation that I could feel myself blinking, that I could feel my eyes burning in the too bright light, that I recognised the name being called as my own, the numbness disappeared. And I could feel everything._

_I moved my head, it pounded. I lifted my arms, they were sore. I flexed my legs and arched my back, my bones were aching in protest._

_I felt something wet falling down my cheeks. My eyes were leaking. I was crying. Why?_

_The world was shaking. No, it was just the bed that was shaking. Wrong again, I was shaking – my whole body was trembling but, again, the answer as to why was unknown._

_"Amy, can you look at me, dear?"_

_My eyes flittered to the noise and a face blurred until I blinked the tears away and there stood a woman beside the bed, looking down at me with concern in her eyes and a vial of some sort of potion in her hand. She looked nice enough and she knew me, but I didn't know her._

_A movement from the corner of my eye startled me and I snapped my head to the face the other side of the bed where a red haired woman, with warm, worried brown eyes and friendly face smiled softly at me._

_"Amy, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't find the words._

_She knew me too, but I did not know her._

_Something in my expression must have alerted her to some sort of problem because her smile dropped and she glanced over the bed at the other woman as though looking for answers._

_I followed her gaze, I wanted them too._

_A gasp, however, brought my attention to the door of the room where another red haired girl – though this one much younger than the first – was beaming, her eyes the same colour as the other lady's, were bright with tears and happiness._

_"Amy," she said my name with a breath of excitement and a giggle of relief. "Thank Merlin, you're awake, you've had us all so worried!"_

_She made towards me and I cringed, though I wasn't entirely sure why, and the older red haired woman rushed to her, stopping her from coming any closer._

_"No, Ginny, stop." There was a tremble in the older woman's voice and the girl – Ginny – noticed it._

_"Mum?" She questioned with a frown, glancing at me over her mother's shoulder, "What's wrong? What's the matter? She's fine, isn't she?" The girl looked at me with desperation in her brown eyes, "Amy, you're fine right? You're okay?"_

_I opened and closed my mouth as tears rolled down my cheeks and when I spoke my voice was hoarse and my throat burned._

_"Wh-who are you?" My voice shook as hard as my hands as I struggled to sit myself up and curl into a ball against the head of the bed. My eyes darted from one person to the other quickly then around the room. "W-where am I?"_

_The women seemed to freeze._

_The one closest to me, still stood by the bed asked, "Amy…you don't remember Ginny?" Her voice was soft but extremely serious as she nodded to the girl being restrained by her mother._

_I shook my head, a lump in my sore throat._

_"What about Mrs Weasley, do you remember her?" I looked the older red haired woman over, taking in her slightly shabby robes, and her wet eyes and shook my head again._

_"And me, Amy? Do you remember me? Madam Pomfrey?"_

_I glanced at the woman in her Healer robes and shook my head slowly. A sob came from the girl and that scared me. Why was she crying? What had happened? Why did these people know me when I hadn't a clue who they were?_

_"Where am I?" I whispered, my breathing coming in frantic, shaking gasps. "What happened to me?"_

_"Amy, you're at The Burrow, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Madam Pomfrey assured._

_"The B-Burrow? I don't…I don't know where that is, I don't know where I am, where…where am I?"_

_"Shh, calm down Amy, take deep breaths."_

_I couldn't breathe. I felt like my throat was closing up._

_Madam Pomfrey pressed a vial into my hand, "Drink this Amy."_

_"W-what is it?"_

_"It's a calming draught, it will make you feel better."_

_I brought the vial shakily to my lips and swallowed in one gulp. I felt the effects immediately, I could breathe easily, the trembling in my hands stopped and the panic I felt eased but I still had the underlying desperation for answers and I could still feel the remnants of tears on my face._

_"Amy, you're not very well, dear." Madam Pomfrey said softly when she saw the questions in my eyes. "You're at The Burrow, you've been here before."_

_I frowned as I glanced around the room, it was filled with a desk, a wardrobe and a small bed, there was a Weird Sisters poster on one of the peeling and faded pink walls and I was one hundred percent sure I had never been here before in my life._

_"These are your friends, your family, really. Ginny Weasley, she's your very good friend, this is her house and that's her mother, Molly Weasley."_

_I glanced at the pair still stood by the door, they looked terribly upset and I had a bad feeling it was because of me._

_My gaze shot back to Madam Pomfrey and she could see the doubt in my eyes, "Amy, you've known them since you were eleven."_

_My eyes widened and I looked back over to where they stood, shocked. Eleven? Surely I would have remembered them?_

_"What's the last thing you remember, Amy?"_

_I frowned, trying to think. And then it hit me. But that couldn't possibly be the last thing I remembered. Could it? I was only small. No more than five…but I was sixteen now. How could the last memory I have be something from eleven years previous?_

_But I knew, without knowing how, I knew this was the only memory I had, let alone the last thing I remembered. It was the only memory I had and even that was hazy, I had no way of knowing if it was real or if it was a dream._

_I took a deep breath and looked up into the faces of strangers and told them. "I remember the cupboard in the kitchen."_

_And that's the beginning I guess. That was how my life started._

I closed the leather bound book and sealed it shut with a spell only I knew, a spell which meant only I could open it. I banished both the quill and the book to Ginny's bedroom and took the plate of rock cakes back downstairs to the kitchen, nibbling on my half eaten one as I went.

* * *

**As you may have gathered the text in italics is what Amy is writing in the diary and the rest is just what is happening there and then. This may be a little bit slow to start with but this story really needs to be built up for everything to be fully explained.**

**Review please :)**


End file.
